An Eddy Christmas Scam
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Christmas has come around once again and the citizens of a town in the frozen north is excited for it... All but one... Soon coming up with the perfect Christmas scam to pull this Christmas upon the entire town... But will it succeed or will Eddy's plan be foiled in the end? How will this Christmas turn out for the town in the frozen north? Gotta love the Christmas classics.


In a far of land hidden within the frozen north there lives a small town known as little Peach creek. This place built in the frozen north though none of its inhabitants minded the cold not one bit.

They had lived within the place for so long the cold no longer mattered.

It was a rather happy little town and because they were surrounded by cold and snow they've come to truly enjoy Christmas. They would open their presents and let their children play and explore their toys, gather around the giant tree decorated by the town with a giant glowing star on top to guide Santa to them for some singing and finally all enjoying a huge yummy feast together in town hall.

However… There was one man who absolutely hated Christmas… This man went by the name of Eddy who had a huge fetish for money. He saw Christmas as being a loud annoying excuse to waste oh so precious money on stupid worthless things. He just loathed Christmas and the people thought it was more than the money spending… That perhaps his heart was two sizes too small. He glares down at the town from his mountain mansion overlooking the town. His foot tapping against the snowy ground as he grumbled while all the Christmas lights became turned on as evening came upon them as the sun set. "No. No. No." He said repeating the single word. "This simply will not do. Tomorrow is Christmas and do you know what that means Ed?"

"Free candy Eddy? I like candy Eddy." Eddy's dimwitted companion says as he sits up from where he was making snow angels in the snow.

Eddy sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "No you idiot!" He snaps at Ed. "The noise, oh the horrible noise! As they play with their drums, their cymbals, their horns, their trains and their squeaky wheeled toy cars." He brings his hands up to grip his head in frustration. "All that noise as they play and play only to create more noise as they gather to sing like the world is to hear them!" His hands rub down his face. "All to celebrate that stupid waste of money buying toys, decorations, trees and everything!" He spins around to face his companion who is sitting there within the snow staring into space with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. He brings a hand to his chin as he allows himself to go into deep thought even glancing to the slightly cloudy sky as he thinks. "There has to be something I can do. Something that I can stop Christmas from coming." He glances back to Ed to see him pilling snow onto his face like a beard. His eyes narrow as he allows himself to follow a train of thought that comes to mind. He blinks with an ever wide grin when that train activates the lightbulb within his mind. "That's it!" He cries out. "It's genius!"

"What Eddy?" Ed questions stopping what he was doing.

"I will steal all of their presents and decorations while they sleep. If they want to waste money on such trinkets then why not steal it and go off to sell it. Or better yet when the children cry out as they come to realize that Christmas has not come then I'll come along with presents off all sorts to sell at a high price for those idiots to try to save Christmas." He rubs his hand as his wide smile turns into a smirk and he cackles.

Ed laughs along probably unaware of what Eddy was talking about exactly and just wanting to laugh as well.

"It's too bad sock head decided to marry that shovel head who is mayor." Eddy grumbles crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever. We don't need Double D if he's going to betray us for, ugh, Kevin." He says shivering in disgust at the others name like the thought of losing one of his friends to such a man was a horrible thought. "But we will make do with what we have." He says shaking his head. "Forget about sock head. Come on Ed." He heads to inside his mansion almost storming in anger and his companion follows letting the snow fall off of his face as he races after his scheming companion.

And so throughout the evening he worked with Ed only helping here and there.

"I need some fluff." Eddy hums in thought. "I have a red bedsheet I hate so that'll work but the fluff is missing." He looks around himself. "If I'm going to sneak around I need to look like the big man tonight." He turns and sees Ed ripping open an old pillow full of fluff. "Works for me." He goes over to his companion snatching some fluff from the others hand. "Keep the fluff coming. With all of our new money I can get new pillows if needed but don't rip my favorite."

"Never touch the favorite." Ed says something that Eddy drilled into his head over and over again until it stuck. He continues to get more fluff as Eddy begins to make the outfit of a jacket of red with the white fluff, a pointy hat with a ball of fluff on the top as well as fluff around the bottom along with a pair of red pants with fluff on the top and bottom. He works hard until finally the outfit is done and he is wearing it. He grins. "It's perfect. Now. I need a reindeer."

But a reindeer did not exists in this frozen north so Eddy looked around until his eyes landed on Ed who had stopped ripping up pillows in favor of checking out a large stick just outside a window.

Once again Eddy's lightbulb went off so he went outside to retrieve the stick only to bring it back inside with Ed dashing up to him like an eager dog ready to play fetch.

Eddy grabs a thick black string and ties the stick to Ed's head like antlers. He steps back looking on with pride at his work as Ed keeps tilting his head back trying to grab the stick in his mouth yet never getting anywhere close to doing so. "Perfect!" He says in pride placing his hands on his hips. "Now let's get this going you big doofas!" He takes the lead with Ed running after like a dog with his tongue hanging out. He gets Ed to the sled after grabbing a bunch of bags as well as a ladder along the way. He tosses them onto the sled he has gotten Ed to carry him around on when he got bored though it is bigger than he needed it to be until now that is.

Ed eagerly slips the harness on and sits ready to pull the sled.

"Alright. Let's get going! To the town!" Eddy demands and on cue Ed begins dashing pulling the sled behind himself as Eddy holds onto the front railing while they hurry down to the sleeping town below. "We must work fast." He tells the other who barks in response.

They make it and head for the nearest house first.

Eddy grabs the ladder placing it so he can climb it the roof. "Ha. Stupid people having chimneys. Makes my job so much easier." He grabs enough bags and heads up the ladder heading the chimney. He hops down it falling into the fireplace. He looks around confirming he's alone then heads deeper inside. He took everything. He took the presents, the decorations, the stockings placed over the fireplace and even took their food for their feast. He left no crumb of the food behind not even one too small for even a mouse. He gets the bags up the chimney and finally stuffs the tree in there as well. He climbs up the chimney until finally he gets to the roof where he tosses the items down to Ed who puts them onto the sled. He climbs down and grabs the ladder.

The both of them went from home to home stealing everything relating to Christmas from each and every home.

Eddy was in the process of stuffing the tree up the chimney when he heard a tiny voice come from behind him.

"Santa clause?"

Eddy turns around and spies the little blonde girl named Nazz. "Oh um ho ho ho." He says trying to sound jolly.

"Why are you taking our tree?" The little Nazz questions.

"Oh well you see some lights just wouldn't turn on." Eddy says trying to keep his voice jolly. "So I'm taking it to get it fixed. To make sure all of your lights work."

Little Nazz smiles at this. "Thank you Santa!"

Eddy pats her on her head, gets her a drink of water only to send her off back to bed. He sighs in relief when the little girl is gone and continues what he was doing. He gets all of the houses and makes it back with the sleigh just before everyone down below woke up. He hops off as Ed takes a break as he had difficulty getting back to the home. His ear to ear grin shines on his face as he stares down at the town below. "Soon they will be waking up and the sound of sadness and dismay ringing through the air." He leaned forward cupping a hand on his ear as he listened for the crying as the town awoke on Christmas morning.

… A sound came flowing from the town as if it was coming from over the horizon… However the sound made Eddy frown as his hand fell from his ear.

It wasn't dismay.

It wasn't sadness.

It was… Jolliness… Singing about Christmas around the huge tree grown in the middle of the town that is decorated for the holiday and it sounds happy… Christmas had come…

Eddy slightly glances back to Ed bringing a hand to his chin in thought so his pointer finger brushes against his bottom lip. "It came… It came without gifts." He pauses to glance back to the town before glancing back to Ed to speak again. "It came without wrapping…" He does it again. "It came without bows…" Then once again as he did it with every pause. "It came without toys… Without trees… Without stockings… Without candy…" He keeps his gaze on the town as he falls silent for a few moments. "But why? Why did it come without gifts?" He ponders that question for a few moments trying to piece together what could be the reason behind this. He glances again to Ed who is now rolling in the snow and he blinks as it finally hits him. "It doesn't need to have money being spent to truly be Christmas." He then gasps and in that very moment his heart grew three times larger causing a new type of grin to spread across his face. "Ed! We're going back!"

"Okay Eddy!" Ed agrees hurrying over grabbing the harness but Eddy stops him from putting it on.

"We're riding down there like champs." Eddy tells him and gets him onto the sled next to him. "Lets go!"

They tip the sled enough so they begin sliding down towards town and they come riding in with people moving back to not get. They manage to tug the sled to the side just enough to stop right in front of the tree.

Eddy stands tall while Ed is swaying as if the sled is still moving. "EVERYONE! CHRISTMAS IS HERE!"

"Another scam?" Kevin wonders but Edd punches his shoulder.

Edd approaches the sled. "Eddy? What's going on?" He questions.

Eddy climbs down and goes over to the other. "Hey sock head." He greets. "You know I always thought that Christmas was just about presents and gifts." He rubs the back of his neck glancing away. "I… I guess I was wrong." He mumbles.

Edd places a hand on Eddy's shoulder. "Christmas isn't just about getting gifts. It's about spending time with those that you love and that you care for." He tells the other.

"Yeah. I think that I missed that." Eddy says with his hand dropping to hang at his side.

"It's okay Eddy. We all make mistakes." Edd assures him. "But you decided to bring all of this stuff back in the end."

Eddy looks up to smile at his old friend.

Kevin comes up to stand next to Edd. "Well it's Christmas. Why don't you join us today?"

Eddy smiles a little more. "You know what? That'd be nice shovel head."

Kevin's eyes fall to half open. "Again with that nickname?"

Edd laughs a little and Kevin ends up not being able to not smile.

Eddy spins around throwing his arms in the air. "LETS MAKE THIS CHRISTMAS BETTER! PRESENTS FOR EVERYONE!"

People cheer and everyone stayed around the large tree opening their gifts and Eddy along with Ed even find a few addressed to them from what few friends they had gotten back when they were younger.

That night Eddy and Ed joined them in their singing around the gigantic tree and Eddy even got to cut Edd's famous Christmas ham.

It was certainly a wonderful Christmas indeed and Eddy definitely planned on coming down every year for the holiday.

Every single citizen of the town was once again brought together as finally Ed and Eddy joined them for the entire Christmas celebration and what a happy celebration it was.

The end and Merry Christmas.

AN:

The result of watching a Christmas classic with my mom who just loves the classics.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

MNLMFangirl.


End file.
